


Fall of a Feather

by Wingschester7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel has scars on his back, Dean doesn't know about angels tho, Dean is not a hunter, Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Angel Castiel, Homeless Castiel, Kinda AU, M/M, Somewhat cliffhanger???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingschester7/pseuds/Wingschester7
Summary: Dean overwhelmed by the sight - crushed under the weight of fury towards whoever is responsible for hurting Cas. And besides anger, Dean is aware of the muted desire to reach over and touch the marks, to sooth scarred flesh. He wonders whether the abused skin would feel smooth to touch or bump against his fingers...





	Fall of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda imagining homeless Castiel while writing this, though it's not actually mentioned in the story. It's also not exactly a definite ending so if you don't like ambiguous endings... probs don't read:( also the destiel part is kinda "implied" for which I'm sorry.

"Cas? You ok in there,buddy?" Dean peers around the room but he doesn't see Cas there. "Cas?"

"Dean, I'm in here!" Dean hears a yell from the bathroom. "In the bathroom, Dean, I'm ok, no worries!"

Dean hesitates by the door. He should go back now, he thinks, before Cas catches him lingering by the doorway . But before the more sensible part of his brain wins, his feet are moving towards the adjoined bathroom just a few feet from the door.

He sees Cas standing by the mirror making a pained face as he scowls at the razor in his hand. Dean guesses he has nicked himself on the blade and opens his mouth to ask if he needs an ointment but then Cas makes a disgruntled sound and yanks off his shirt, leaving him in nothing but his jeans. He wipes at the cut with the shirt wincing at his reflection.

Later Dean would revisit (and replay in slow motion) the mouth-watering display of muscles on Cas' back, not to mention the view of Cas' chest in the mirror. But right now? Right now, horror overwhelms Dean as he takes in the scars on Cas' smooth skin. Two jagged lines mar Cas' back starting at the top of his shoulders and fading only once they reach halfway down his spine.

Dean can't help but imagine what unimaginable circumstance has given way to those scars' existence because they do not look accidental at all, almost identical reflection of each other, those lines look methodical, deliberate, cruelly shaped to mar Cas' beauty.

Dean overwhelmed by the sight - crushed under the weight of fury towards whoever is responsible for hurting Cas. And besides anger, Dean is aware of the muted desire to reach over and touch the marks, to sooth scarred flesh. He wonders whether the abused skin would feel smooth to touch or bump against his fingers...

"Dean? I'm fine, I just cut myself a little while shaving, sorry for worrying you." Cas reassures Dean interrupting his spiralling out of control thoughts. Should he ask Cas about them or leave it alone? 

"Oh, hey, no it's ok. I was gonna bring you a towel anyway. Uh here you go," he pushes the towel in his hands to Cas and swiftly retreats to the safety of the kitchen. He shakes his head to dislodge the thoughts of Cas and the possible source of those scars and manages to convince himself of concentrating on making something to eat for Cas.

He proceeds to make a huge breakfast for him and Cas starting with his favourite bacon and burgers. And no, he hasn't gone overboard with anything, he tells himself, it's just 'cause Cas is a guest and he's gonna play the attentive host, not 'cause he's trying to impress him or anything.

It takes a while to fix the assortment of eggs, bacon, toast and slices of ham into two plates and he is moving on to cooking the burgers on the pan when Cas walks out from his shower.  
~

Cas concentrates on how to turn the shower water to something other than ice cold. After fussing with the taps and finally figured out that the taps were likely broken because blue definitely didn't mean hot and red didn't mean cold. He replayed Dean reaction from mere minutes ago.

Strangely enough Castiel isn't panicked at all with the fact that Dean had seen the marks on his back. He saw Dean eyes perusing the sight intently but he had seen nothing but a flash of anger quickly followed by concern - which made him feel... warm inside. He realised slowly that he was - happy, that Dean's protective side tended to make his mood much brighter.

He smiled to himself as turned on the shower and proceeded to enjoy this newfound human experience.  
~

"Hey, Cas! Hope you're hungry, I made breakfast!" Dean isn't gonna let anything ruin his morning. He isn't sure whether he should ask Cas about - his train of thought screeches to halt as he takes in the sight of Cas.

Cas is wrapped in nothing but the towel Dean had given him, and Dean blinks at the fresh out of shower, pink and wet skin that Cas is show casing.

"Is something wrong, Dean?" Cas asks him.

"Uh, no - no, uh, you're just - dripping water," _delicate droplets following stray paths across every dip and hollow, that Dean would love to trace with his fingers then lips..._ " - on the floor," Dean finishes lamely. "Why don't you dry yourself off and you know, put on some clothes then have some breakfast."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, do you mind if I eat something quickly, I must admit I'm fairly close to starving," And he strides right up to where Dean is standing and sniffs over his shoulder, " That smells amazing, Dean! What is it?"

Dean frowns at him. "It's just bacon Cas, haven't you ever had some before?"

Cas shook his head already reaching the plate piled high with the divine smelling stuff - bacon - as Dean told him.

He watches Cas snapping up spoonfuls of the eggs with wonder accompanying each bite. "These are very good, Dean."

Dean grins at him with pride. "Thanks, man. Glad you like it. I had to cook a lot for Sammy when we were younger so," he shrugs, "I had to learn pretty fast."

Cas stops chewing for a moment. "What do you mean? Didn't your mum or dad cook for you?"

Dean looks down at his plate, hesitating over telling Cas his sob story, but he seems to decide that though they didn't really know each other, he trusts Cas enough. "My mum died when I was just four. It was a fire, she got me out then went in go get Sammy, but when people went in to look for her they only managed to get him out. Her body was later found trapped," Dean breathes slowly, "She couldn't get out."

Castiel doesn't say anything, just reaches out and folds their hands together. And Dean finds himself fighting off tears for entirely different reasons as tightens his hold on Cas.

It is much later when he realises he never asked Cas about the marks on his back.  
~


End file.
